code_realizefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
-in the morning rays-
'-in the morning rays' (優しい予感, Yasashī yokan) interprété par Victor Frankenstein (CV:Tetsuya Kakihara), est une character song lié au CD Code:Realize : Sôsei no Himegimi - Character CD vol. 3 : Victor Frankenstein. Audio :Ne fonctionne pas sur iPad ou sur tout support ne prenant pas en charge le format audio .ogg. Vidéos (à venir...) Paroles Rômaji= Rômaji yawaraka na hizashi ga furisosogu　madoromi no naka de itoshii nukumori o　sotto… demo tsuyoku kanjiru kako no kanashimi wa　kie wa shinai kedo bokura wa ikiru wake o mitsuketa hohoemi o kawashiaeba mou　nani mo iranai toumei na kaze ga ima　futari no jikan ni yasashii yokan no hakobi　fukinukeru sasai na shigusa　hi ni sukeru kami ni　sotto furete　chikau yo kimi no tataeteru　morosa mo yuuki mo tada kakegae no nai　takaramono nanda donna toki demo　shinjiai nagara issho ni egaite yukou　atarashii SUTŌRĪ atarimae mitai ni　koko ni aru atatakana kizuna sore wa kitto tomo ni　yoru o koete kita akashisa tomaranai toki o　kizamu hari no ne ni bokura wa nando tamesareta darou? sore demo akiramezuita kara　ima ga arunda kimi toiu sonzai wa　itsumo itsudatte fushigi na kurai ni　boku o tsuyoku suru mirai no tobira　hiraku KAGI wa mou　kitto soba ni aru kara mada shiranai kimi　motto shiritakute… sotto kuchibiru o kasanete ii kai? nanigenai hibi　chiisana shiawase issho ni kanadete yukou　odayaka na MERODĪ hikaru kaze ga ima　futari no jikan ni yasashii yokan o hakobi　fukinukeru sasai na shigusa　hi ni sukeru kami ni　sotto furete　sasayaku kimi wa oboeteru? ano hi no yakusoku yatto koko kara ga　SUTĀTO RAIN sa donna toki demo　wakachiai nagara issho ni kasanete yukou　owaranai SUTŌRĪ komorebi no shizuku ga hikaru asa wa　kimi ga ano toki naita ato miseta egao mitai da |-| Kanji= Kanji 柔らかな陽ざしが降りそそぐ　まどろみの中で 愛しい温もりを　そっと…でも強く感じる 過去の悲しみは　消えはしないけど 僕らは生きる理由(わけ)を見つけた 微笑みを交し合えばもう　何もいらない 透明な風が今　二人の時間に 優しい予感を運び　吹き抜ける 些細な仕草　陽に透ける髪に　そっと触れて　誓うよ 君のたたえてる　脆さも勇気も ただかけがえのない　宝物なんだ どんな時でも　信じ合いながら 一緒に描いてゆこう　新しい物語(ストーリー) 当たり前みたいに　胸(ここ)にあるあたたかな絆 それはきっとともに　夜を超えてきた証さ 止まらない時を　刻む針の音に 僕らは何度試されただろう？ それでも諦めずいたから　今があるんだ 君という存在は　いつもいつだって 不思議なくらいに　僕を強くする 未来の扉　開くカギはもう　きっとそばにあるから まだ知らない君　もっと知りたくて… そっと唇を重ねていいかい？ 何気ない日々　小さな幸せ 一緒に奏でてゆこう　穏やかな旋律(メロディー) 光る風が今　二人の時間に 優しい予感を運び　吹き抜ける 些細な仕草　陽に透ける髪に　そっと触れて　ささやく 君は覚えてる？あの日の約束 やっとここからが　スタートラインさ どんな時でも　分かち合いながら 一緒に重ねてゆこう　終わらない物語(ストーリー) 木もれびの雫が光る朝は　君があの時 泣いたあと見せた笑顔みたいだ |-| Paroles Anglaises= In slumber as the gentle sunlight pours down, This precious warmth is so soft…but, I feel it strongly The sorrows of the past won't fade away, but We've found a reason to live When we're exchanging smiles, we don't need anything else Now a clear breeze blows through our time Carrying a gentle premonition A slight gesture, as I softly caress your hair with sunlight shining through it, I swear to you The expressions you wear, both your fragility and courage, They're just an irreplaceable treasure No matter when, as long as we believe in each other, We'll keep on writing a new story together It seems only natural that this warm bond is here in my heart That is surely the proof that we have overcome the darkest nights together The sound of the clock hands ticking away time ceaselessly, How many times have we been tested by it? But even so, we have this now because we refused to give up An existence like you, always, at any time, Affects me so strongly that it's almost a mystery Because I'm sure the key to open the door to the future is already here beside me I still want to know even more about you… Can I gently lay my lips over yours? Casually every day, this small happiness We'll keep on playing this soft melody together Now a shining breeze blows through our time Carrying a gentle premonition A slight gesture, as I softly caress your hair with sunlight shining through it, I whisper to you Do you remember the promise we made that day? At last, this is the starting line from here on out No matter when, as long as we share this together, We'll keep adding on to this never-ending story together Shining like drops of sunlight through the leaves, this morning Seems like the smile you showed me after crying back then |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises Dans le sommeil comme la douce lumière du soleil se déverse, Cette précieuse chaleur est si douce ... mais, je la sens fortement Les peines du passé ne disparaîtront pas, mais Nous avons trouvé une raison de vivre Quand nous échangeons des sourires, nous n'avons pas besoin d'autre chose Maintenant, une brise claire souffle à travers notre temps Porter une prémonition douce Un léger geste, car je caresse doucement vos cheveux avec la lumière du soleil qui les traverse, je vous jure Les expressions que tu portes, à la fois ta fragilité et ton courage, Sont juste un trésor irremplaçable Peu importe quand, tant que nous croyons les uns aux autres, Nous continuerons à écrire une nouvelle histoire ensemble Il semble tout naturel que ce lien chaud soit ici dans mon coeur C'est sûrement la preuve que nous avons surmonté les nuits les plus sombres Le son de l'horloge remue le temps sans cesse, Combien de fois avons-nous été testés par elle? Mais même ainsi, nous avons cela maintenant parce que nous avons refusé d'abandonner Une existence comme toi, toujours, à tout moment, M'affecte tellement que c'est presque un mystère Parce que je suis sûr que la clé pour ouvrir la porte à l'avenir est déjà là à côté de moi Je veux toujours en savoir plus sur toi ... Puis-je poser doucement mes lèvres sur les vôtres? Nonchalamment tous les jours, ce petit bonheur Nous continuerons à jouer ensemble cette douce mélodie Maintenant, une brise qui brille à travers notre temps Porter une prémonition douce Un léger geste, car je caresse doucement vos cheveux avec la lumière du soleil qui les traverse, je vous murmure Vous souvenez-vous de la promesse que nous avons faite ce jour-là? Enfin, c'est la ligne de départ à partir de maintenant Peu importe quand, tant que nous partageons cela ensemble, Nous continuerons à ajouter à cette histoire sans fin ensemble Brille comme des gouttes de soleil à travers les feuilles, ce matin On dirait le sourire que tu m'as montré après avoir pleuré à l'époque Références #https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/83596.html Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Characters song